Keep Proving Me Wrong
by Diary of A Dark Angel
Summary: Paige Reece was never the most popular or beautiful girl. She never expected anything exciting to happen in her life. But, she's proved wrong when She gets transported to Narnia. But, can she get home safely, if she's worrying about someone else? PeterxOC
1. Trailer

Paige Reece never expected anything out of life.

But, she discovers she's wrong when she finds Narnia.

Can she get home safely,

If she's worried about a certain Pevensie?

Starring

**Paige Reece**

**Peter Pevensie**

**Susan Pevensie**

**Edmund Pevensie**

**Lucy Pevensie**

And

**Aslan**

Story Filled With,

**Betrayal**

**Action**

**Adventure**

**Friendship**

And

**Romance**

Can Paige and Peter survive the heartbreak?

When Paige lives in 2009

And he lives in 1941?

**Keep Proving Me Wrong**

**Diary of a Dark Angel**


	2. Narnia

A small, petite girl walked into her high school, while reading a book at the same time. Her full name was Paige Rebecca Reece. She light auburn hair that went to her shoulders, tiny at 5'1, and hazel eyes; with black framed glasses. Nothing was special about her. She wasn't a cheerleader or volleyball player. Paige never made the highest grade but, never the lowest. She was just average, nothing too special. In her arms was a book, that she was reading, and on her shoulder was a bag with even more books. She loved to read and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Hey! Watch it!" Paige ran into someone. She looked up and saw the head-cheerleader, Tanya Owens, with her Coke slipped over her uniform. Behind her was, Kendra Michaels and Becca Thompson.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, quickly shutting her book, forgetting the bookmark which was lying between the first and second page. Even though she apologized, Tanya was still steaming mad.

"You ruined my outfit! And today's homecoming!" Tanya shrieked. Homecoming was a big event for Stonewall Middle School. The football players were always the football champions. Then, after the game, there was a huge dance.

"Not my problem." Paige told her. Then, she did something that no one did to Tanya without permission. Paige walked straight past her, ignoring her screams. Paige smiled a bit and thought she was lucky. Only the teachers, her parents, and her family knew her name.

She didn't have any friends that weren't family. It's not like she didn't try. She just was a shy, quiet, ignored girl. So, she didn't try to change it and stayed that way. Surprising, she liked it that way. No drama, no rumors, no break-ups.

Paige got to her Lit. Class five minutes early. Even, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. She just sat in the back of the room and started reading, 'A Great and Terrible Beauty' by Libba Bray, again. Slowly, the room started to fill up till everyone in the class, excluding Tanya and her clan, was in there.

"Miss Reece," Mr. Oaken said. Paige looked up and brushed her hair out of her pale face. "What is the point that Meyer is trying to get across with the Twilight Saga Series?"

"Umm..." She said, thinking about the books. _'It was a vampire romance isn't it? Wait! Of course it is!' _She cleared her throat and started to speak quietly. "The main character is human and the other is a vampire." He nodded waiting for her to go on.

"They fall in love and the point is that, their romance is forbidden. But, it doesn't stop them from falling in love." She finished her statement.

"Correct. Nice to know you pay attention in my class Miss Reece." She looked down as she heard the door open. It was probably Tanya, Bethany, Becca, and Kendra.

"Miss Owens, Miss Thompson, Miss Michaels, and Miss Wilson, you're late. Please take your seats." Mr. Oaken said to the four cheerleaders. They all took their seats and then the teacher asked Tanya.

"In Twilight, Miss Owens, can you please explain why Bella comes to Washington?" The question was fairly basic. For someone like Paige or smarter.

"Her mom remarries." Tanya says. "Mine did last summer to Mayor Owens. They're completely in love." Tanya's mom was one of Stonewall's hottest moms. Tanya's dad left when she was young and Karin, her mom; slept with men so much that she had three kids other than Tanya.

"More like they're bed buddies." Paige muttered. Unluckily, for her, she was sitting in a desk in the front. So, Mr. Oaken heard her.

"Miss Reece! I am shocked! Detention! For the rest of the day!" Paige's mouth fell open. She had NEVER gotten detention before. Without arguing, she took her stuff and walked to the detention room. On the way, she passed 105. It was the room that no one could open and bust down. It was slightly cracked and a white light was shining from it.

Being curious as she always is, Paige walked toward the door, forgetting about detention. Cautiously, she opened the door the rest of the way. Another characteristic of hers was being clumsy. So, she tripped over nothing into the room while backing away.

"Ow…" She muttered quietly. Paige expected to feel tough smooth ground or ruff carpet tiles but she felt something squashy and freezing. Soggy.

"Snow……" Shocked, she sat up and looked around her. It was snowing softly. Everything was sheltered in a white blanket. The landscape was a forest. It was magnificent. There was a lamp-post in the middle of the forest.

"Hello." She heard a cheerful voice said. Quickly, Paige turned around to see a small girl. She had short strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her outfit looked like it came right out of the 1940's.

"Hi." Paige said, still looking around at the scenery. The girl was smiling.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie!" She said excitedly.

Paige couldn't help but smile. Lucy had a bright and bubbly atmosphere about her that made you want to be happy as well. "Paige Reece." She introduced herself. Lucy nodded and smiled even brighter.

Those two sat in the snow, talking for hours, it seemed like. Lucy told Paige about her siblings, herself, and what she liked. Paige, being an only child, only talked about herself and what she liked. It turned out that Lucy was only three years younger than Paige, who was 13.

"Your clothes are really…odd." Lucy said, after a moment of laughter between the two.

"These are normal clothes for people in 2009, Lucy." She said leaving Lucy surprised. "You look like you came from the 1940's."

"That's the year it _is_, Paige." Lucy said.

"You're from the past." Paige stated and Lucy nodded.

"And you're from the future." Lucy said as Paige nodded. "Wait! When does World War II end?"

"1945." Paige answered quickly. History was her best subject. "That's when Japan surrenders."

"That's five years…" Lucy said sadly looking down. It was only 1940 in her world. The air-raids hadn't even stopped yet.

"Don't worry. The aid-raids stop in 1941." Paige said to her. Lucy gave her a huge hug which comforted both of them.

"Do you want to meet Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked. Mr. Tumnus was her faun-friend; she met when she first came to Narnia. Oh yea, the land is named Narnia.

"Sure, let's go see Mr. Tumnus." They got up and Lucy led Paige away from the lamp post. Soon, they were at a cave-looking house. Mr. Tumnus welcomed the girls and let them rest up and chat. Lucy sighed. She had to get home before someone realized she was gone.

"Miss Paige, how are you getting back to the land of Class- Oom?" Mr. Tumnus asked Paige.

"I have no clue." Paige realized then and there, that she had no way back home. "What am I supposed to do Mr. Tumnus?!" She asked in deep panic.

"Calm down," He says. "I'll take you to the Beavers." He then turns to Lucy. "Let's get you to Spare Oom."

Mr. Tumnus took Lucy to the lamp post with Paige. He watched her disappear then he took Paige to the Beavers' Dam. It was sitting close to an icy lake. When they got closer, Paige saw that she could fit through the door.

"I'll leave you here Miss Paige." Mr. Tumnus said. "I hope to see you again some day." He bowed and scurried off. Then, the door to the Dam, slowly opened to reveal two small beavers who gasped at the sight of the teenaged girl, shivering in the cold.


End file.
